It Started With A Note
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: All she did was leave a little note for Sebastian to find. Grell never wanted it to be this big of a problem for her and she certainly didn't think her beloved butler would respond in such a way! SebaGrell fanfic with maybe some extremely mild hints to a past relationship with William.
1. Her Butler, The Beginning

**Author's Note: **Okay so, this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic for the Kuro fandom. It is obviously a SebaGrell piece and I hope you love it. The first chapter is really short, but I promise that the rest are longer. Enjoy!

* * *

"Please work..." Grell thought to herself as she pressed her red painted lips to the small slip of paper and slipped the note in between two of the large books in the Phantomhive library. Over the past few weeks, she and Sebastian had been on better terms and Grell wanted to see where their relationship could go. The only problem was that she wanted Sebastian to know she was being sincere and not just obsessing over him like a school girl would. Her feelings for the demon ran so much deeper than that, but she just had to work on portraying those feelings to Sebastian in a mature, sophisticated way or this would never work out. So after a week of hard thinking, Grell came up with this. She would plant this note as an initial invitation and if he came that was the first obstacle passed. She knew that what she was imagining in her head may not be what actually happens. After all, what she was imaging was a far stretch, but she just hoped that Sebastian would hear her out for a moment or two so she could explain to him how she felt.

Grell was roused from her thoughts when she heard said butler approaching the library. "He's early!" Scurrying out the window from which she came, she jumped down to the ground and rose up just enough to see through the window. Grell saw Sebastian step up the library and dust the books like he always does, pulling them out one by one to be thorough. The redhead simply watched him clean as she leaned her arm on the window sill and rested her head in her hand. It was amazing that he hadn't seen her yet, but it was possible that maybe he just didn't care if she were there. It wasn't as if she was doing anything to harm him and, like Grell said earlier, Sebastian had grown a bit more tolerant towards her presence.

Eventually the piece of paper Grell had planted fell off of the shelf and landed on the floor. Sebastian immediately turned his attention to it and stepped down the ladder to pick it up. Unfolding the tiny paper, the demon read quietly to himself.

_**To my darling Sebastian,**_

_Would you possibly consider coming to chat with a certain redhead this evening? If  
so, come to the courtyard fountain at 10pm today. Hurry though, she won't wait  
forever if you're late. She promises that this isn't a trick, she simply wants to speak  
with you for a little while._

The note was signed with the reaper's trademark kiss, the very paper smelling of strawberries. As Sebastian seemed to stare at the note endlessly, Grell was waiting nervously to see his reaction. The demon read and reread the note carefully. _Is she inviting me on a date in the courtyard? _He let out a small chuckle at that, hiding it behind his gloved hand, but the action did not go unnoticed by Grell. She wondered if that laugh meant he was coming or if he just thought the very idea was laughable. The redhead was still pondering over this, deep in thought, when Sebastian came over and leaned on the window sill, getting dangerously close to Grell's face. "Go to work, Grell. You'll never be free for tonight if William knows you've been here."

Upon hearing this, Grell jumped away from the window in shock, but soon calmed down and her signature smirk appeared on her face again. "Nothing could keep me away from you, my darling Bassy!" She chuckled and blew him a kiss before bounding away through the trees to get to her next reaping. She figured she better not risk annoying Sebastian before tonight, wanting him to be in the best mood possible even though she wasn't sure if he was coming or not yet. "I'll just have to wait and see. How exciting!" Now all she had to do was get approval from William to take off for the night and she and Sebastian could have the night she's always dreamed of.


	2. Her Butler, Late On Arrival

**Author's Note: **See, I told you the next chapters would be longer! Anyhoo, I'll probably update this story once a week, if not faster than that because I have a lot of ideas for it and I'm excited to type them all up. Now, on to the story!

* * *

"The answer is still no, Grell." William stated firmly as he sat behind his desk and filled out paperwork. He didn't even bother looking at Grell, knowing she was giving him her signature pouty face. For some reason William always gave in to that face, but he was determined not to this time. "I won't do this reaping for you tonight and that's that."

"But William, please! You don't understand how important this is to me!" Grell whined, stomping his foot on the carpeted floor like a child. This wasn't fair. She'd made sure to behave and do her work diligently for the last two weeks, but Will still won't let her off for just one. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me have this one night and I won't ask for anything for an entire month."

The supervisor sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He made the mistake of looking up from his desk and sure enough, William saw that face. _Damn it, Grell. Why can't you just listen to what I say?_He thought, mentally cursing the redhead for being so adorable. "Fine, you can have this one night. Nothing more, and if I hear you were up to no good, I'm revoking your scythe again." He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke and gave into Grell's wishes. "I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself. You need to realize that vermin butler has no capacity to love anyone, much less a reaper. You'll only get yourself hurt."

Grell jumped up in the air excitedly, rushing over to give William a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll be good!" Her smile quickly faded, turning into a scowl when she heard what her friend had to say about the butler. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Sebastian. We may not have had the best relationship in the past, but it's growing for the better and I know he can love me if he wanted to!" She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance before glancing at the clock. "Oh! All this banter is going to make me late! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Will!" And with that, she ported herself out of the dispatch and down to the familiar manor, leaving an exasperated William in her wake. "She'll never learn."

She didn't know how long she'd sat there waiting at the fountain, swinging her legs back and forth at the prospect of Sebastian coming to see her. Grell let her fingertips run over the cool water of the elaborate stone fountain and tried to forget about her anxiety towards this meeting. What if when he came all he said was that he wasn't interested in anything Grell had to say? What if he said that if it was going to be like this that they shouldn't even be friends anymore? It wouldn't be surprising if that's what he was going to do. After all, he was over a half an hour late. Sebastian was usually always on time, but on tonight of all nights he was late.

After thinking about it so much, Grell let a few tears fall from her face. It was 12 and her love had still not shown. It was hopeless, she might as well go home and get to sleep. She was stupid for thinking that anything good could come of this night. William was right, she should stop chasing after men who'd never have the capacity to love her in return. Pulling out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and scribbling a small note to Sebastian.

_**For Sebastian,**_

_**It would have been nice for you to just inform me right away  
that you wouldn't have come. It would have saved me some  
trouble, but I guess my worries are the last thing on your mind.  
I can't say I was surprised really...I just hoped that maybe we  
could speak to one another..  
-GS**_

The note was devoid of her usual flamboyant signature and red kiss. She didn't take the time to place it carefully either, instead opting to hold it in place from the wind under a stone on the lip of the fountain. Grell knew Sebastian would get it eventually, but right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to go home and take a long bath and that's exactly what she did. After securing the note, the reaper concentrating on a portal and stepped through it quickly, vanishing away into the night.

Meanwhile at the same moment, Sebastian was just stepping out of the manor to go meet Grell. Ciel had some special business to attend to and unfortunately, being the butler, he wasn't able to escape as early as he would have liked. He had neglected to check the time, simply assuming Grell would wait for him despite what the letter said which is why the demon was slightly surprised to another note, this one seemingly tear-stained. Reading the note, a frown appeared on his pale face. He finally looked down to his pocket watch and saw that he was over two hours late. She probably thought he wasn't coming and gave up. Despite his guilt, he had no way to contact the redhead. He had always relied on the fact that Grell always returned to the manor no matter what, but given the context of the letter, Sebastian was worried that maybe she wouldn't come back. Either way, he didn't have any way to know until it happened.

"I'm sorry, Grell." The butler sighed, bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had to fix this somehow, but he was unsure how. It looked like Sebastian would just have to wait until he saw Grell again. Sebastian tried to justify his error by blaming it on his young lord's problems, but for some reason, he felt he held all the blame. "Why do I care?" Any other time, Sebastian would have been elated to know he had hurt Grell's feelings, but now when he thought of that usually jovial face being sad because of him, he felt something else. It was weird, almost like caring for someone. Until now, he hadn't cared for anyone's feelings, but his own and his master's when prompted.

_I have to find her and resolve this matter._He decided inside himself after much careful thought. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until Grell came back as he was certainly not allowed in the reapers' realm no matter how pure his intentions were. On the other hand, Sebastian did have one way to possibly get in contact with Grell, but it involved going through William T. Spears and that was the last person he wanted to talk to. He repeated the mantra that this was for Grell, not him as he rooted through his meager belongings back in his room, finally finding the business card he'd been given over a year ago.

Walking over to the hall telephone, the butler quickly dialed the number on the card and waited until someone picked up. "Hello, William. I do believe we have something I'd like to discuss with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Grell has decided not to chase after our beloved butler any longer, but Sebastian wants to fix his error. I think in the next chapter I won't have them meet, but maybe I will..I don't know yet.

But yes, review and favorite on the off chance that you like (or love, that's cool too) this story so far, because I'd like to know if I'm doing an okay job with it.


	3. Her Butler, Making Up

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about. From what I hear, you don't have anything to say to any of our kind, especially a certain redhead." William replied sternly into the phone. This demon had woken him up at one in the morning. He wasn't sleeping, but only because Grell had called him half an hour ago, crying herself to sleep on the phone. Grell was one of William's best friends and he always hated to hear her cry like that. She had been devastated about this evening, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He warned Grell, but of course she didn't listen to him. "You have some nerve calling me this late at night. What do you want?"

On the other end, Sebastian put no weight into William's harsh tone. He already knew he'd messed up, but he didn't need anyone to remind him of it. "I need you to give me Grell's phone number. The events of this evening were a misunderstanding. I had no intention of leaving her without my company for so long. However, I do not wish to simply relay a message through you. What I have to say is private information and I need to speak to her personally." He didn't necessarily expect getting Grell's number form William would be easy, but she didn't think it's be this hard either. "I need to rectify this. I won't feel right again until I do." Will was extremely skeptical of Sebastian even after his speech of his 'honest mistake' and he any other time, he would have asked for further explanation, but he was tired and e had work in the morning.

"I will give you her phone number on one condition. If you don't fix this with her, I will personally hunt you down and send you back to he hell you belong in." He stated, laying back down on his bed. William had had enough of this. It wasn't even his problem to deal with. Rattling off Grell's phone number to the demon, William bade Sebastian goodnight before another word could be said. "Honestly, what do I have to do to actually sleep nowadays?"

After about three glasses of wine and a long bath by herself, Grell had finally gotten herself into bed. She had passed the upset stage in her grief and by now had moved on to the angry, bitter stage when her phone rang. "Who the fuck is calling at 1:30 in the morning?" Grell groaned and walked across the expanse of her bedroom to the telephone, picking it up. "This better be important, whoever you are." Her words were a little slurred from the effects of the wine, but for the most part, Sebastian could understand what she was saying.

"Grell?"

"Yeah, you're talking to her. Who is this?"

"It's Sebastian. I sincerely apologize for this evening-" He had started his explanation when he was cut off by an angry Grell.

"I don't care about whatever excuses you're going to feed me, Sebastian. I tried to be nice and polite and keep my distance from you. I went out of my way to take a night off from work just to genuinely talk to me about my feelings and you didn't even bother to show up. You have some nerve calling me in the middle of the night. I don't have anything else to say to you except I hope you're happy knowing that someone legitimately cared about you and you were too stubborn to even give me a chance." At that, Grell started to cry again, her emotions flowing out just like they had before. "I really wanted to give this a try with you.."

The demon could hear her start to cry over the phone and it worried him. No matter how upset Grell was, he'd never seen or heard her cry. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to fix this. Sebastian found himself caring for Grell and, even thought he was slightly disturbed by this new feeling, the overwhelming need to make sure she was okay beat out his uncomfortable state. "Grell I need you to listen to me." He spoke in as gentle a tone as he could muster. Still hearing her cries on the other end, Sebastian decided to just say what he needed to and then let her compose herself. "I'm very sorry about tonight. I had every intention of coming to meet you, but you have to believe me when I say that my master and I had important business to attend to and arrived back much later than planned. I did come to see you even though I was so late, but all I found was your note. I never mean to hurt you in such a way and if I could, I'd come meet you right now."

"Then let me come see you right now." She stated, her head popping up from her hands. "If you mean what you say, you'll let me come over and talk to you."

"No, Grell. I don't think that's the best idea tonight. You sound inebriated." Sebastian replied warily, not wanting Grell to possibly hurt herself on the way over.

Grell hiccuped a bit and gave a slight giggle. "Nonsense. I'll port over there right now." And with that, she hung up the phone and created the all too familiar portal to the Phantomhive Manor where she landed in the kitchen. "Oh Sebastian?" She called out in her drunken state, wobbling and grabbed the kitchen counter for support. Sebastian was over to her side in a second, a white gloved hand coming to cover her mouth. "You need to come with me right now. If you insist on being here, you will not disturb the household." Despite his new feelings towards Grell, he sudden behavior was inexcusable and had to be dealt with. He dragged her alongside him as she giggled childishly, the sound muffled by Sebastian's hand. They reached the demon's quarters in no time flat and he realized that Grell had fallen limp.

The butler held her out in front of him, only to find that she had fallen asleep. "Well what am I going to do with you now?" He asked himself as he removed Grell's glasses from her face and tucked her into the blankets on his bed. Thankfully, Grell was already wearing her pajamas when she'd arrived since it was so late, so Sebastian wouldn't have to deal with that problem yet. The demon turned his attention away from the reaper for a moment in order to change and get ready for bed quickly, all the while making sure Grell wasn't awake. He carefully entered the bed, pulling the covers over himself too when something caught his eye.

Sebastian had never seen Grell look so calm before. Her face was devoid of its usual smirk, but replacing it was a peaceful expression. It was new to him, but he liked the look on her. The demon watched as her chest rose and fell with the gentle breaths she took, a piece of hair falling into her face. Overwhelmed with the urge to embrace Grell as she slept, Sebastian moved across his bed and brought the redhead close to him as she slept. He looked down at her and brushed the stray hair from her face. "Maybe you're not too terrible." He whispered, not noticing that Grell's eyes had sleepily fluttered open.

"Sebastian..?" She could barely make out a shape without her glasses, but she was sure that was him. Grell couldn't remember why she was there and truthfully, it didn't really matter anymore as Sebastian kissed her temple gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

He shushed her gently with another kiss on her cheek as he continued to hold her. "I told you I'd see you today..Now sleep. We'll talk when you're rested." Grell nodded ever so slightly in response before dozing back of to sleep, calmed once again by Sebastian's presence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright so, it's fluffy now, but I do have something the exact opposite of fluffy coming up. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Review because reviews are nice and I'll love you forever!


	4. Her Butler, Trusting

The first thing Grell noticed when she woke up the next morning was that she definitely wasn't in her own bed. This bed was smaller and it was just a little harder than her own. The next thing she noticed was that if this wasn't her bed, and it wasn't, she didn't know whose bed it was. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, shifting through the drunken haze of last night. She had waited all night for Sebastian, but he didn't show so she went home and drunk herself into quite the stupor before Sebastian called her back. Sebastian, that's right. She'd ported to the estate and the last thing she remembered as seeing the demon approach her, not looking to be in the happiest of moods. But then she remembered just a moment when her head was clear enough to be awake: Sebastian had held her and kissed her head. He'd even had the makings of a smile on his face. That was a nice feeling. It was almost as if she could still feel it now. Wait..there were still a pair of arms around her, presumably Sebastian's, but that would mean that-

"Good morning." The demon interrupted, unknowingly breaking Grell's thought process. He continued to hold Grell close even though he didn't know why he was still bothering to. He'd spent all night simply staring at her and thinking and he had figured out three things: First, he didn't hate Grell, she was actually kind of nice to be around if she wasn't being extremely clingy in public; second, maybe he even liked Grell, actually, more than maybe, Sebastian liked Grell; and finally, the demon wanted this more often, the cuddling that is. Sebastian actually liked having something to hold in his arms that wasn't going to break and Grell was not fragile in the least, he knew that for a fact. Realizing that he'd been just staring at Grell while she stared back for a few minutes, Sebastian decided to break the silence. "If you're wondering, yes, you arrived in pajamas and yes, this is reality."

Grell laid astounded in Sebastian's arms, trying to understand what was going on. Even though she was just assured that this was not a dream, it sure felt like it. "If it's not a dream then we're both in the wrong place. We don't belong in Heaven." She sighed, running her fingertips along the expanse of Sebastian's pale arms. "Thank you for not kicking me out last night.."

"I don't think I could do such a thing to you anymore in good conscience."

"Anymore?" She questioned, finally turning to face the demon.

"Well, I believe that I maybe have come to care for you in a way other than an acquaintance or friend." The demon sighed as he ran his thin fingers through the reaper's hair, letting the crimson strands fall through his fingertips.

Grell was astounded by what she was hearing. It all seemed way too good to be true, but maybe, just maybe, Sebastian wasn't lying to her. She had to figure out a way to make sure though. The last thing she wanted was to be hurt terribly by the one she loved. "Prove it to me. I want to know for certain that you mean what you say."

Sebastian looked into his reaper's eyes, searching for any hint of a joke in them. When he found none, he sighed and thought of what to do. It was true that he would like to pursue a genuine relationship with Grell, but he couldn't blame her for not believing him. After her previous injuries at the hands of him, she probably didn't trust him at all. He would have to tread carefully until he gained her full trust back. "I know that it will be hard to you to understand, but please believe me when I say that I have every intention of being completely devoted and caring towards you in the duration of any possible relationship. I am truly sorry for the previous harm I've caused you and if you'd like, I'll spend the rest of my time with you simply regaining any trust I may have lost as a result of my behaviors." As he spoke, Sebastian moved closer to Grell's face until finally he was close enough to kiss her. "Have I convinced you?" The demon whispered against Grell's lips, letting them brush, but not come into complete contact.

"Yes, I believe you." She murmured back, her eyes closing as she prepared herself for a kiss. Grell didn't dare to move any further though for fear that Sebastian may change his mind. "So what now?"

"Well, what would you like to do know?" The other chuckled, keeping their close proximity in tact. "I only have about twenty minutes until I must, unfortunately, wake the young master."

"I could always just kiss you for twenty minutes.." Grell replied before moving away quickly and covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out!" She blushed a little, wondering why she had gotten so shy all of a sudden. Where was the confidence she had always exuded proudly when around him? Perhaps it left once she'd gotten closer to Sebastian and let him see her true self. One that was still a little loud, but genuinely insecure about a lot of things. "Forget I ever said that, please.."

"Why would I forget it?" He sat up and reached across his bed to pull the huddled Grell into his lap. Sebastian kept a strong but gentle hold on her, stroking her hair to calm her. "You didn't say anything too outrageous." He chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "In fact, I've been wanting to kiss you for approximately three hours now, but you were asleep."

"Really, three hours? That's so long." She looked up at him skeptically. Grell didn't believe that Sebastian would simply hold his feelings in for hours.

"Technically longer, but actively, it's been three hours."

"Then how long have you actually wanted to kiss me."

"About a year. It's been a really long time." Sebastian caressed the reaper's flushed cheek, letting her ponder over what he'd said.

"I think you're more than deserving of a kiss or two then, darling." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers. Truthfully, despite her desires, Grell was slightly hesitant to share a kiss with Sebastian. After all, she'd been waiting for this for years, not to mention she was still concerned whether or not Sebastian actually felt whatever feelings he was portraying to her.

Sebastian's waiting lips curved into a slight frown as he realized there was no kiss. "Is there something wrong?" He cupped her chin in his hand gently, wondering if he'd done something to upset Grell unknowingly. He rocked her back and forth a little bit, kissing the crown of her head.

Grell cuddled herself against his chest and pouted. "No, there's not. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

A small grin found it's way to the demon's face. He knew she was lying to him, but he would fix it. Sebastian moved forward once again and made sure their lips were brought together this time. He didn't press forward or force anything, he just placed a soft reassuring kiss on Grell's lips. "Please do believe me when I say I hold no ill will towards you, my sweet. I promise I'll never do anything to harm you nor let you be hurt again, but you have to trust me first." He looked straight into the almost florescent green eyes he loved with his own ruby red ones. "Do you trust me?"

She listened to Sebastian's words carefully, weighing their claims in her mind. Do I trust him? Grell made up her mind right then. Leaning into Sebastian she took one of his hands in hers and kissed him the same way she'd just received one. "I trust you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this chapter took so long for me to upload, but I had so much stuff I had to do and I was only able to upload it today. Anyway, it's up and the next chapter should be up this week or next week! As always, review and fave or whatever you want because comments are always appreciated!


	5. Her Butler, Needing Attention

Okay, so there is smut in this chapter, which is why I changed the rating. Also some stuff is about to go down in the next few chapters that I'm pretty sure classify as M, so I'm switching it just to make sure. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

On an old London rooftop, a certain red reaper sat on a demon's lap and said reaper was actually trying to do her job for once. "Sebastian, stop it.." She giggled, shifting on top of him as she tried to read her to-die list. Grell had graciously let the demon, who was currently alternating between tickling and teasing her mercilessly, come along with her after he'd insisted that he missed her too much after being busy for weeks only to get one day off, today, to let her out of his sight. "You're going to make me miss something and then I'll get in trouble."

"Oh, but you're already in trouble for being with me. What's one more tiny mess-up?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over Grell's pale neck. It was true that he'd been missing Grell immensely over the past weeks, but everything seemed to be falling in line for him to have quite an amorous day in the manor (mostly in bed, if he were to be honest) planned for the two of them. Unfortunately, the reaper had a few assignments today which was taking up their precious time, but Sebastian was making the most of what he could get from her at the moment. It was spring time so Grell had shed her traditional outfit in favor of a simple shirt and trousers. Sebastian on the other hand was still clothed in his usual butler uniform. He was grateful for the season change because it signaled the rise of fewer layers of clothing, something Sebastian was always fond of when it came to Grell. The demon had convinced his beloved to unbutton the first few buttons on her shirt, allowing Sebastian a small view of Grell's chest and he took full advantage of it.

Every inch of skin the butler could reach from the three button opening was kissed and sucked on for a separate amount of time. "I love you.." Sebastian murmured after every kiss he placed on her, each time in a different language. "Ich liebe dich...Je t'aime..." The demon was truly in love with the very notion of her, infatuated with the sight of her even, and he had no clue where the feelings had sprouted from. It was as if they appeared overnight, but he certainly didn't want the feeling to go away. Sebastian had never been happier in his entire existence. He'd already known he really enjoyed her company and they'd been officially a couple for a little over a month, but it was just recently that he had become to be so affectionate towards her. Of course Grell had no complaints, but it did get in the way sometimes. Times like now, for example.

"I love you too, darling, but I do have to work." She raised Sebastian's chin from her collarbone and gave him a gentle kiss before getting up, only to be stopped by arms around her waist. "Sebastian, let go please."

The demon only gave a sly smirk before flipping her under him on the blanket they'd placed on the rooftop. "What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Then you're just out of luck because I really need to get down there and finish my assignment. William will be even more cross with me if I miss this one." Grell sighed. Of course she didn't want to get up, but she'd only be gone for a moment. "This is my last scheduled reaping for the day. Let me do this one and I promise we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but please, let go for just a few minutes." She pleaded with him, kissing him affectionately to persuade him to get off of her.

"Okay fine," Sebastian relented finally, sitting up. No sooner had he released her had she shot up and darted off of the building, landing down below as quietly as possible. He watched her as she gracefully reaped her assigned soul and watched the cinematic record. Soon enough, Grell was back on the rooftop, dismissing her scythe and taking a deep breath.

She barely had time to exhale before she was on her back once more, outside of the view of the few pedestrians on the ground. Sebastian was already tugging at her clothes, much to Grell's surprise, and marking every surface he could get to. Her crisp white shirt was discarded without effort and Sebastian held her close, never letting his mouth wander too far from her smooth skin. "I need you.." The demon murmured, delighting in the small whines he was receiving from Grell at the moment.

Grell caught up to what was happening eventually and began to return every kiss she'd received from him. Her thin fingers quickly pushed off Sebastian's overcoat and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, tossing them to the side. "What happened to the 'I love you'?" She chuckled softly before a wave of lust ran over her as Sebastian pressed his obvious arousal against her thigh. It had to have been painful to hold that for so long and Grell almost gave up and simply gave him what he wanted. Almost. She was still in the mood to play with the demon a little longer and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Oh, I do love you..I'll love you forever, but, as you can see.." He ground his clothed erection into hers, moans erupting from both of them. "...I really need you right now.." Sebastian smirked, throwing his head back in pleasure as Grell moved lower on him. She started with simple kisses, waiting for him to let his guard down enough so she could roll on top of him. "Trying to take control, my dear?" He asked, relenting even though he was set on doing this when he wanted.

"No, not taking control. I'm simply helping you along a little, not that you really need it." She observed as her hand cupped his bulge, earning her a rough moan from the demon. She unzipped his trousers to free him from at least one layer of restriction as she played with the elastic band of his last article of clothing. "How long have you had this, darling?"

"About half an hour, but it got bigger just now when you were under me.." Sebastian admitted, the faintest tinge of a blush appearing on his face.

"Half an hour? I'm so sorry for making you wait that long." Grell pouted, kissing down his chest slowly. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything as she nipped the taut skin with her pointed teeth, drawing blood in some areas. What did bleed, Grell lapped up, kissing the irritated spot before moving on. She reached Sebastian's underwear and took a quick glance up at him, their eyes meeting and unspoken words being understood. Pulling the final piece of clothing from his hips to his ankles with her teeth, Grell simply turned to Sebastian's inner thigh, proceeding to bite and lick at the sensitive area. She knew he loved it when she left love marks on his skin, no matter how apprehensive Grell was about how she may really hurt him with her teeth. Soon enough, she was proved right as heard deep moans coming from her lover. "You know just how to make me feel even harder, don't you sweetheart?" Sebastian groaned, her fingers tugging at Grell's hair roughly to encourage her to finally give his aching erection some attention.

With all her kissing Grell had known he was getting impatient, but she certainly didn't expect him to pull on her to make her comply. "Oh, but Sebastian...I don't know if I should or not. You're so big. What if you hurt me?" She teased, her finger tracing over his base and rubbing in places where she earned more moans from. Her laughter proved short-lived though as she was forcefully pulled up to face Sebastian, his eyes a glowing fuchsia and his fangs showing when he spoke. "Grell, please give me this. I need it, I need you...I can't wait any longer."

"Anything for you, my darling." Grell replied, giving him a sweet kiss before travelling back down him. She wasted no time in taking the tip into her mouth, moaning around it as Sebastian pushed more into her mouth. Her tongue ran up and down the length of the large vein while the demon groaned loudly, unabashed towards the pleasure he was feeling. "I don't know if I can hold it more." Sebastian stated, his voice quaking with lust. His end came when Grell deviously bit the tip of his engorged member, tasting the salty substance that flowed into her mouth.

She was given no time to lay and recover as she was flipped to her back once more, Sebastian towering over her with a sly smirk on his face. "I do believe I've neglected to attend to your own needs. My apologies, love." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips, something Grell graciously received. She'd lost herself in the embrace they'd created, delighting in the love she could almost taste on the butler's lips. Sebastian reached down to palm the other's erection, but barely had a chance to touch it before Grell moved away.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She looked down and bit her lip. They hadn't really had sex before and this was the first time Sebastian would actually see that. Usually they were rushed and filled with blinded lust, with the blanket of night surrounding them, but they never ventured this far into it. Whereas now it was just barely 1pm. Sebastian would be able to everything, every flaw and imperfection was out in the open for him to scrutinize. She knew he loved her, but she always felt a little insecure about her physical appearance no matter what. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Sebastian lifted her chin and kissed her once more.

"I love you and nothing is going to change that, I promise." The demon pulled her flush against his chest. "I love everything about you, your adorable nose," He kissed the tip of her nose before kissing her mouth. "Your lips, your hair, arms, shoulders, back, legs, you name it and you'll be quite hard-pressed to find something I say I don't adore about you." Sebastian smiled down at her, looking at the reaper, who was now blushing a deep red, waiting for a response.

"Even that certain lower area?" Grell asked hesitantly.

Sebastian simply smiled at her and chuckled. "It's a part of you, isn't it? I love that too. You're mine, that includes every cute little inch of you, everywhere." He tickled her sides and laughter erupted from his beloved little reaper. He loved her laugh, it was like a song he could listen to forever. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, alright? I don't want to force you into anything." His tone turned serious, looking into Grell's eyes for any hint of hesitation.

Grell nodded, kissing his soft lips slowly. "I want this. I'm completely sure." She whispered against his mouth, trailing her lips down to press kisses over his neck and shoulders. "I want you." That was all Sebastian needed to hear, but then he remembered their surroundings. Rooftops were for hurried hookups and devious intentions, not tender and passionate embraces between two lovers.

"Forgive me, Grell. We shouldn't do this here." The demon sighed, sitting up and placing her on his lap.

Grell stared hard at Sebastian, her expression radiating disappointment form a mile away. She thought it was because of her, though she wasn't surprised. Of course. He can say whatever he wants, but he doesn't really want to do this... "Why not?" She asked, knowing the answer already. He saw his beloved start to doubt herself again and he was quick to fix it. Sebastian kissed her slowly, cradling her in his lap before porting them (and their things because Grell would certainly kill him if he did not) back to his bed in the manor.

"Because that place was not worthy of you. You deserve to be taken slowly, savored for every infinite moment you're worth and I wasn't about to deal you such an injustice." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time receiving a soft nip to his bottom lip. When they separated, Grell blushed and rested her head against Sebastian's chest. The demon ran his fingers through her silky red hair, inhaling the sweet scent of cherries from it. "I apologize for stopping so abruptly. May I continue?" He asked as he stroked her thigh, enthralled with the smooth feel of it.

"Yes, of course you may." The reaper replied softly. This was definitely a first for them on the intimacy scale. Before today any contact to this level Sebastian had wanted was purely driven by lust and had never gone this far, but now he was proving that he truly wanted her: body, heart, and soul. She had just gotten comfortable with their position when Sebastian laid her on the large bed, making sure she was comfortable and spread her legs wide to accommodate himself between them. He sat on his knees, lifting her hips to rest on them. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and he was trying his hardest not to. Since he was lacking proper lubrication, Sebastian brought three fingers up to Grell's mouth and she wordlessly accepted them, licking and sucking at them until he deemed them wet enough.

With one finger at her puckered entrance, Sebastian pressed gently, getting about half of one finger in before a soft whine came from Grell. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you, Grell." He waited for the slight nod before he pushed the rest of his finger in and leaned forward to kiss her, trying to distract her from any pain. Of course there would be some pain no matter what, but Sebastian would do his best to make sure she didn't have to go through too much of it. This was their first time together after all and the demon wanted it to be a sweet and loving encounter.

Once the first finger was in, the second went in with minimal trouble and Sebastian gently began to scissor his fingers, never going past when he heard a noise from Grell. Eventually though all three fingers were in and the demon was soon hearing pleasurable moans erupt from the reaper as he rubbed her walls in search of that tiny bundle of nerves. "Sebastian!" Looks like he found it. Sebastian tested it out a little, rubbing and twisting his fingers to brush against it.

Grell writhed and moaned on the bed, pleading for Sebastian to stop teasing. "Please, Sebastian. I need you now.." She groaned as she thrust her hips to impale herself on her love's fingers repeatedly. Grell could see the other's sly grin, delighting in watching and teasing her like this, but she knew how to get what she wanted. The redhead pouted, making sure she had his full attention. "Pretty please? You'll be rewarded later." She shifted her hips forward to rub against his cock roughly, earning a loud moan from him.

"Alright, but only because you're so beautiful." He replied, moving her off of his knees and lining himself up with her entrance. "I love you." Sebastian whispered before he shoved forward, getting his entire member buried deep in just one thrust. She was so tight, it was almost heavenly. "Oh God, Grell...You're going to suffocate me." He chuckled shakily, looking down at her to see if her could move yet or not. He was met with a whimpering Grell, her lip bitten to the point of bleeding and a few tears falling from her eyes. "Does it hurt or should I stop?"

"No..Just wait a moment-" She began, a groan interrupting her sentence. "...I need to get used to you..." Sebastian nodded, still his hips and kissing Grell to distract her. After a while Grell gave Sebastian the okay to finally move and he starts slow, making sure she isn't hurt. "You can go faster.." The demon listened and acted eagerly, thrusting forward and slamming his engorged member into her repeatedly. Grell cried out when Sebastian hit a certain sensitive area, moaning almost wantonly. "S-Sebastian! Right there..please..."

"As you wish, my love." On any other time, Sebastian would have teased until she was begging for it, but he was determined to keep this encounter intimate and focus purely making Grell feel good. With that in mind, he repositioned himself and gave a few hard thrusts where Grell wanted. The demon felt her tighten around his erection and heard her voice ring out, signalling her release as she pulled Sebastian down to kiss him passionately. He couldn't stand the constriction or even the eroticism of Grell's orgasm, caused by him, and soon came as well, moving in and out of her until he was completely spent.

Sebastian rolled over and pulled Grell to lay on top of him, kissing every flushed spot he could find on her. "That was amazing, Sebastian." Grell whispered breathlessly. He could have gone another round or two, but decided he would wait until Grell asked for one and for now it looked like she was content to simply lay on his chest and kiss him repeatedly, which was always great anyway.

"Amazing? As in the best you've ever had? It was our first time together after all, but I certainly enjoyed it." He chuckled, fingers tracing patterns on her back.

"Yeah, I know, but it was definitely the best I've ever had. You even stopped to make me feel okay with my certain lower extremities and you stopped again when you noticed I was in pain earlier...No one's ever done that for me before." She blushed, moving in to give him one long, sweet kiss. Sebastian growled lowly, making sure to keep his temperature in check. Grell, meanwhile, could hear and feel the rumbling in his chest and turned her head up to look at him, fearing she'd done something he didn't like. "What's wrong?"

He looked up and quickly pulled her close to him again, trying to soothe her worries. "Nothing you did, I assure you. It's just...these former partners of yours must not have known how to treat a lady." The butler pulled the blankets around her as he heard Grell yawn, trying to sneakily let his hands rest on her bottom. Grell simply giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I may be sleepy, but I can feel your hands." She made no move to remove Sebastian's hands from where they were though, it didn't bother her at all. "And you're right, they probably weren't really the best people I could have chosen to be with, but it's all in the past now." Grell was cut off by yet another yawn and she eventually gave in and closed her eyes. "Is it okay if I tell you about it this afternoon though? It's only about 2 and I'm sorry I'm interrupting any plans you'd made for us, but it would seem that you tired me out." Grell snuggled up to him, Sebastian's thigh splitting her legs apart as he pinched her ass teasingly. "Stop it or I'll make you move!" She cried, hitting his chest playfully.

"Alright alright, I'll behave." He smirked, kissing the reaper quickly to appease her. "Sleep as long as you like, love. There's no rush. I don't mind holding you forever even." Sebastian nuzzled her neck, breathing softly over the skin. "You're mine and it's my job to make you feel comfortable and safe. If that's in my arms forever, so be it."

Grell smiled and kissed him back, closing her eyes once more. "I love you, Sebastian." She replied, yawning and quickly falling asleep.

"I love you too, Grell, so much.." He kissed her even though she was sleeping, eventually dozing off himself. Little did he know someone was watching in the shadows, just barely peeking over the window sill.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally a chapter only took me about a week to write! It's really long, but I think it's fitting for the certain type of chapter it is. Also, yes there is going to be a villain in this story because every good story needs a villain! Anyway, as always, review and favorite!

I'm going on vacation until Tuesday, but I should be able to have time to write if I'm lucky enough.


End file.
